The Lost Twin: The Explanation
''NOTE: Before reading this, please read this.'' ---- I had been sneaking into their house, or should I say my house, for a few weeks now and my English was getting really good. I could now pronounce most of the words that my brother knew. I was still having trouble with the "w's" though. For the first five years of my life, I literally slept with the fishes, which makes it a pretty good accomplishment so far. I can remember everything that happened on the night of my disappearance somehow. I hadn't even been born yet, or I wasn't supposed to be. My father saw me, I know he did. He looked right at me and then walked away with his head upright and alert. It was as if I wasn't even there, as if I was dead. That summer, I grew what the humans call gills. I was human once too. It was a different time then. I found that it was peaceful when I was all alone. The other fish were afraid of me. They thought that I wanted to kill them. I tried to tell them that I would never try to eat my own family but they never listened. They all thought I was crazy but I could tell that they could understand me. I had quickly caught on to their language. I found the house where I used to be and I would look up at it from the water every day and one day I decided to venture up onto land and I found out that I could still breath air. I still had lungs. I could still walk. I could still do all of the normal things that most kids could do except two things. I couldn't speak and I knew a whole lot more than most children that were my age. I could already read and write and I knew a lot about the modern age of technology. I found out where my father and brother live simply by befriending the current youngest child of the household, his name was Marcus, who also helped me with some of my English. He told me that I was a very fast learner. He said that he didn't learn until he was seven, I was only five and a half at the time. I proceeded to sneak into their house for the next year until I found a way to take one of the more direct rivers into the city so that I could get to their apartment. They had moved to apartment B, floor 12, building 24. This information was not easy to find and it would be even harder to actually get into their apartment once I got there. The way into their apartment was a treacherous one, and could not be accomplished alone, so I decided to bring Marcus along with me. He told me that his parents would probably miss him but I made sure to convince them that he was only going to be gone for a month or so. It turned out to be a year later that I finally got him back home but that part doesn't matter. You're here to read about me. My life. My side of the story. My very own father abandoned me to die in a river. I wanted revenge. He should have payed for what he did. One of the nights that I snuck into their apartment I got really hungry, a feeling that I haven't had in years. My brother told me to go into the kitchen to get some food but I didn't know where that was so he said that he would show me. That was the night that my dad saw me. It seemed like he was paralyzed. That would be my only chance to ever talk to him, but I wouldn't know that until later. I tried to say something but I couldn't. All I could do was stand there and make it seem like I couldn't talk. I think that he bought it because he turned away to look around, probably looking for a bat to beat his own son to death. He didn't know that the son that he has been living with was hidden in the pantry. That was for me to know and him to find out later. I guess I must have gotten my dad pretty mad because there was a hole in my brothers window for the next week. That was when I decided to have a little fun with old dadio. I would go into his room for a while and then, when I finally began to learn more of the English language, I would look directly into that camera that he set up in the kitchen and I would only say one thing, Dada. Category:Mental Illness